


Hot for Teacher Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [4]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl makes a GOOD teacher, Daryl makes a hot teacher, Drawings, Fan Art, Punchbowl!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Hot for Teacher, by: writerchick0214.</p><p>1. Mr. Dixon on the phone with Mr. Grimes. ;)<br/>2. Daryl comforting the little girl at the dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/gifts).



> Daryl as a teacher in the Rickyl Walking Dead fanfic on Archive of Our Own, Hot for Teacher, by: writerchick0214. She hasn't updated since 2012 though. :'(

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and a random little girl from the Rick x Daryl Walking Dead fanfic on Archive of Our Own, Hot for Teacher, by: writerchick0214.  
> I did realize though...the pic and title makes it look like Daryl is a pedophile teacher person with that little girl. 8( Totally not the case...it's when Rick arrives at Carl's school dance as a chaperone and sees Daryl there, comforting a distressed girl by the punch bowl. Heh.

http://duos-deathscythe.deviantart.com/art/First-Look-at-the-Dance-480979894


End file.
